El último villancico
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Una feliz navidad, acompañada del inevitable sonido de la radio sumado a las voces de sus compañeros; una feliz navidad, acompañada del inquebrantable silencio del cuarto, interrumpido por el estrépito de la radio haciéndose trizas. "–Una feliz navidad".


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

La canción que puse, en cursivas, es Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas de Frank Sinatra.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #8 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Rogue!centric.

**Extensión:** 500 palabras.

**Notas: **Este tipo de cosas es el motivo por el que mi hermana dice que soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras, pareciera que no sé escribir navidades bonitas XD También es el motivo por el que si Rogue me conociera de seguro me odia, pareciera que solo sé hacerlo sufrir al pobre LOL

En fin, ¡feliz navidad Rogue! XDXDXDXD Era broma, espero les guste.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>El último villancico.<strong>

* * *

><p>–Apaga eso, Sting.<p>

La pequeña radio inundaba el ambiente festivo con música acorde, y Sting seguía al pie de la letra (más o menos) la canción emitida, cantando incluso más fuerte de lo que sonaba el aparato. Por supuesto, dejó de hacerlo cuando el reclamo de Rogue llegó a sus oídos.

–Amargado –replico, regresando su atención al aparato para continuar cantando–. _Year all our troubles will be miles away._

Rogue suspiro, molesto al oír el escándalo de su compañero, captando la atención de Yukino, que le sonrió desde la mesa.

–Anímate Rogue, es tiempo de felicidad.

Cheney torció el gesto.

–¿Y eso es por? –cuestionó.

–Porque recibes regalos, obviamente, ¿por qué otro motivo?

–¡Rufus! –reclamó Yukino, volteando hacia el mago de creación–, ¡la navidad no es solo eso!

–Claro que sí –replicó el mago, dando la vuelta a la pagina del libro en sus manos–, es lo único que importa.

–A mí me gusta por los villancicos –comentó Sting, deteniendo momentáneamente su cantar–. _Someday soon, we all will be together._

–Esos que repites con voz de pelícano agonizante.

–Muérete Orga, sigo cantando mejor que tú.

–En desacuerdo –dijeron Rufus y Rogue al tiempo.

–¡Rogue, traidor! –exclamó el rubio–, ¡se supone que tú debes apoyarme!

–¿En qué contrato está estipulado eso?

–¡Lo esperaba de Rufus, pero no de ti!

Rogue volvió a suspirar, decidiendo ignorar a su maestro como solía hacer; el que, tras unos momentos, continuó cantando.

–_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

_._

–Una feliz Navidad –susurró a la nada, oyendo a la radio emitir esa canción otra vez, sintiendo los músculos de la mandíbula tirantes pues había sonreído inevitablemente ante los acordes y la melodía, evocando viejos recuerdos.

Hace tiempo que no sonreía.

–Apaga eso, Sting.

Solo obtuvo silencio por respuesta, uno agobiante, uno que invitaba a recordar que no había nadie que respondiera, que eso era imposible.

–Ah, es verdad.

Se levantó, apartándose del sofá y avanzando entre el derruido lugar, esquivando a su vez las manchas carmesí del piso, hasta el mueble donde reposaba la radio, la que aún emitía esa canción tan molesta que sonaba como

–Un pelícano agonizante.

Sonrió nuevamente y de forma inconsciente ante lo dicho, cogiendo el aparato entre sus manos y arrojándolo al piso, oyendo con calma el estrépito que genero la radio haciéndose trizas; ese que no tardo en desaparecer, dando paso nuevamente al silencio.

Dio la vuelta y regresó a su posición anterior, arrojándose con calma en el sofá.

–Una feliz navidad –repitió, borrando lentamente la sonrisa de su rostro–, no tengo regalos para ello, no puedo celebrar la navidad.

Cerró los ojos, sin moverse, acentuando el asfixiante silencio del cuarto, interrumpiéndolo de pronto ante un inevitable tarareo. Un murmullo, nada más, suave e irrelevante.

–Tiempo de felicidad –susurró de pronto, recordando una voz femenina replicando que la navidad era más que eso–, una feliz navidad.

Sonrió nuevamente y evocó una vieja melodía.

–_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto me despido.<strong>

_**Atte. **_

**Fantasma de las navidades futuras (?)**


End file.
